starwarsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Varan
"I am Darth Varan, a Sith Lord. If you obey and carry out my orders, you will be rewarded in wealth and power. If you defy them, you will lose your life." ''- Varan talking to a new recruit. Darth Varan (40 BBY - 41 ABY) was a Sith Apprentice from 20 BBY - 1 ABY, and a Sith Lord from 1 ABY - 41 ABY. He was a very powerful, and dark, Sith Lord. Darth Varan was part of the Dark Acolytes, serving as an apprentice to Count Dooku. When Dooku was killed and Order 66 was executed, Varan joined the Galactic Empire, and served as an apprentice to Darth Vader. Later in 0 BBY, when the Death Star I was destroyed, Varan left the Galactic Empire and Dark Acolytes. Two years later in 1 ABY, Varan became a Sith Lord and continued his journeys through the galaxy. The Battle of Tython (40 ABY) "''I want the stench of death. But I don't want to be known as a coward. Very well, I accept your challenge. Padawans, Guards, kill him." ''- Varan talking to Kahar. It was 40 ABY. Varan was on board his flagship, which was still in the spaceport on Dromund Kaas. "Hurry up you useless pigs! We have to attack Tython while the Republic is devastated from the attack on Coruscant!" Varan shouted. One of his soldiers whipped the workers. They began moving faster. "Sir, we're ready!" the soldier shouted up. Varan nodded as the troopers boarded. The ramp folded, the door closed, and the flagship took off for space. Varan stood on the bridge. They then jumped into hyperspace to Tython. Not long later, they arrived. The rest of Varan's Fleet followed behind. They began opening fire on the Republic Fleet. Varan sent a boarding party onto the main Republic ship. The Republic Security Chief contacted Kahar Zamet, who was on Tython, requesting reinforcements in space. Then Varan's men cut the communication and captured the Security Chief and some of his soldiers. The Commander contcacted Varan. "Sir, we are ready," he said. Varan then took his personal shuttle to the ship. He came to the bridge, which was now in flames, and began torturing the Security Chief for the keys to the Jedi Temple on Tython. "Sir," the Commander interrupted. "There is a Jedi in the hangar." Varan grimaced. "Send soldiers down there! Padawan, you go down there too!" Varan commanded. The Padawan nodded and ran into the turbolift, down to the hangar with a dozen Troopers. Kahar, the Jedi, easily defeated them. When Kahar arrived, Varan was choking the Security Chief, and 2 Padawans and 2 Guards stood next to Varan. "If you fail to provide me the keys to the Jedi Temple, scum, I will trash you into space," Varan hissed. Kahar winked at the Security Chief. Kahar then stepped out behind the Sith Padawans. "Let him go," Kahar shouted. "I'm the one you're looking for. He doesn't have the keys. I do." Varan smiled. "I want the stench of death. But I don't want to be known as a coward. Very well, I accept your challenge," Varan said. "Padawans, Guards, kill him," he said. The Soldiers and Padawans nodded and charged at Kahar. Kahar force pushed all 4 of them into the airlock and launched the airlock. Varan put binders on the Security Chief's hands and attatched them to a pole. Varan then activated his lightsaber and charged at Kahar. He unleashed a fury of force lightning on Kahar. Kahar blocked with his force lightning and force pushed all force lightning into Varan. Varan stumbled. "You are pathetic. Very pathetic," Varan laughed. Kahar charged at Varan and clashed lightsabers with him. He then kicked Varan in the stomach and he fell into the console. and smashed his head on it, breaking the console. Varan got back up. "Nobody defeats Darth Varan!" Varan shouted. He then force teleported to the hangar and took his personal shuttle that he had come in back into space. Kahar ran over and untied the Security Chief. "I'll have my medical droid treat you," Kahar said. Varan was flying his shuttle back to his flagship when suddenly Devis Trooper's cruiser, the Endar Spire, began firing their cannons at the shuttle. Varan knew Kahar had told him. Varan dodged all the bolts. Varan then came over the comm panel and cut the communication between the Endar Spire and the Defender, Kahar's starship. "So you've caught onto me, little scumbag," Varan spat. Kahar ignored Varan and activated the boost. Varan saw Kahar and flew down behind him. Kahar deactivated his engines and reactivated once Varan had gone past him. He then brought the ship back up. "Hello," Kahar said. Varan then launched the escape pod right as Kahar blasted the shuttle into pieces. Kahar thought Varan was dead. Varan contacted his Commander, who had managed to escape to the flagship. "Hit that tractor beam on my escape pod now!" Varan shouted. A tractor beam caught the escape pod and pulled it into the hangar of Varan's Flagship. Varan quickly ran to the bridge and contacted Darth Spike. "Spike, I've failed to get the keys to the temple, but we need no keys," Varan said. Spike glared at him. "Bah! We've crushed their fleet, they are retreating onto the surface," Spike replied. Varan looked into space and saw the fleet advancing as the Republic retreated onto Tython. "Begin the ground invasion," Spike said to one of his advisors. "And Varan, send your Padawan...Venom, right?" Before Varan could even answer, Spike cut the communication. Venom then walked onto the bridge. "Yes, Master?" she asked. "Spike's Fleet is invading Tython on the ground. One of my shuttles is taking off to help him. Get on that shuttle and go down to that surface. And act like I'm dead. The Jedi think I'm dead," Varan said. "Yes, Master," Venom replied. She then quickly ran to the hangar. Varan then sat in his chair and turned to the pilot. "Enter the atmosphere of Tython," Varan said, smirking. The pilot nodded, turned the cruiser about 180 degrees, and then flew the cruiser into the atmosphere of Tython. Varan spotted several Republic Scout Shuttles searching for the other Imperial ships. Varan contacted Spike. "I'll fire the first shot, then you and the rest of the forces follow," Varan said. Spike nodded and Varan cut the communication. "Sir, what should we do with the shuttles?" a gunner asked. "Wait," Varan said, smiling. "Now, blast them!" Varan shouted. The gunner nodded and fired at one of the shuttles. It crashed into a river in the forests. Several shuttles, starfighters, and cruisers then came pouring into the atmospheres of Tython. Tanks pulled out of the temple and began firing at the Imperial ships. The Imperials began dropping Ion Bombs. Kahar pulled out his light plasma pistol and fired at as many Ion Bombs as he could. The other troopers fired blaster rifles and turrets at them. One Ion bomb hit near Kahar and exploded. It neutralized 2 tanks and a gunship, making it crash. Kahar tried to fire his light plasma pistol but couldn't. He saw purple electricity sparks coming out of it. The Imperial Cruisers began to land and out came Sith and Imperial Troopers. "All artillery on those landing ships!" Kahar shouted. Varan watched as Kahar activated his lightsabers and began fighting Imperial Troopers and Sith making their way to the Jedi Temple. Kahar saw a cruiser try to drop an Ion Bomb on some tanks while they were distracted with the enemy. He force pushed one of the Ion Bombs back at the cruiser. It neutralized the cruiser, causing it to crash in the forest and explode debris everywhere. Varan growled. Varan contacted one of the other cruisers in his fleet. "Send down more shuttles!" he shouted. Suddenly more ships came down to the surface. "They're sending in reinforcements!" Kahar said. "Fire at those ships." Kahar ran over to a landing ship and cut down Imperial Troopers. He tried to attack Venom but she force pushed him. "Darth Varan would love to see me destroy you. Unfortunately, you killed my Master. So now you must die," she spat. "You should know that you can't defeat me, although you can try," Kahar replied. He then activated his lightsabers. Venom activated her dual red lightsabers. "Lets finish this," she said. Kahar walked around, waiting for Venom to make the first move. Suddenly she charged at Kahar. Kahar stuck his foot out and tripped her. She got back up on her feet and Kahar charged at her immediately, but she was ready. She force pushed Kahar into a wall. Kahar fell off the wall and got up. He then charged at Venom and kicked her and then force pushed her. He then went to stab her but she rolled and it stabbed her shoulder, tearing her armor instead. She charged at Kahar and Kahar quickly blocked with his lightsabers, but she force pushed him against a steel wall hard. Kahar then blacked out. Varan was impressed with his Apprentice, and grinned. Boomdodger arrived and saw Kahar knocked out. He activated his lightsabers. "Nobody stands a chance against Venom," Venom hissed. She then charged at Boomdodger. Boomdodger caught Venom off guard and cut her across the stomach. She fell onto the ground. "No! Master, I have failed you!" she shouted. Varan was shocked. "I must go to Tython," he said. He then used a force illusion to make him glow and force teleported. Darth Varan's "force ghost" appeared on Tython. "You are right, Venom," Varan growled. Varan then stuck his hand out. A purple beam of dark side energy came out and hit Venom. "Master no!" she screamed as Varan slowly began to drain the life from Venom. Kahar suddenly walked over and force pushed Varan and then he disappeared. He arrived on his cruiser, angry. Venom was mad that her Master had tried to kill her. She vowed revenge. Kahar then put binders on Venom's hands and Republic Troopers escorted her to the Temple Prison. "Thanks Boomdodger," Kahar said. "I woke up right as you cut Venom down." Boomdodger and Kahar then walked back to the temple, talking. Kahar saw the battle was over and the injured or fine Imperial Soldiers and Sith were being killed or arrested and taken to the prison. "This is only the beginning!" Darth Spike, the lead Sith, shouted. "Tython will fall!" Kahar got annoyed by Spike so he punched Spike in the face, knocking him out. "This battle has been won, but not the war," Kahar said. He then turned to a Commander. "Rally the troops and prepare to return to Coruscant." The Commander nodded and immediately darted away. Spike was right about this only being the beginning of the war. ''What would happen next? Kahar wondered.'' Is Coruscant going to be a wreck when we return? Will we win it back? Kahar could only hope for the good. Varan was furious that Venom lived and Spike had been captured. One of Varan's Elite Infiltration Teams went on a shuttle to Tython that night and freed Spike and Venom. Venom tried to kill Varan, but the soldiers attacked her. She was forced to flee in her starship. She went to Kahar's cruiser and asked to serve the Jedi Order. Kahar accepted. Varan contacted Spike over the comm panel. "Venom has betrayed us. She is now our enemy," Varan hissed. Spike nodded under his helmet. "I knew she would eventually," Spike replied. Then Varan began to get an angry look on his face. "AND YOUR "BRILLIANT" INVASION HAS FAILED!" he shouted. "Oh Varan you fool, we have a Plan B," Spike said, smiling under his helmet. A hooded Togruta appeared behind Spike. "This is my apprentice." Varan grinned. "Her cruiser will be bombing Tython," Spike continued. "Good," Varan said. "But this time it better work!" Spike laughed. "It will, and your fleet will be the one that distracts the Republic Fleet while we bombard the planet." Varan nodded and then cut the communication. Varan then contacted one of his other Apprentices, Atris II. She was a Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side. "Prepare for the Republic Fleet to return," he hissed. "Devastate them." Atris II nodded. "It will be done, Master," she said. She then deactivated the comm panel. The Republic Fleet began attacking the Imperial Fleet. Kahar, Devis, Boomdodger, and several Republic Soldiers went into space to aid in the battle. They flew towards an Imperial Cruiser and landed inside the hangar. They walked to the engine room where they met a Fallen Jedi named Atris II. She glowed purple with the energy of the dark side. Atris had been a Jedi, but she was corrupted by dark side energy. There was no way to cure her. "You fools really thought you could defeat me?" Atris spat. Devis charged at Atris. Atris drew her lightsaber but then manipulated the Force. She played tricks on Devis' mind. Kahar charged at Atris but Atris force pushed him. Atris made it look like to Devis that Kahar had been killed and Boomdodger was also killed. Devis was overwhelmed with anger. He had so much anger that the trance shattered and Devis charged at Atris and began brutally attacking her. Devis made a deep stab into Atris' chest and she died. Boomdodger and Kahar were shocked. The trio continued to walk to the bridge without saying a word. Spike contacted his apprentice. "Begin bombardment now," he ordered. "Yes, my master," she replied. Kahar, Devis, and Boomdodger arrived in the bridge. "No need for you to come closer," the figure said, in a familiar voice, but more cunning than they remembered. The figure turned around and lifted the hood to reveal a Togruta. It was Spike's apprentice. The apprentice ordered the soldiers to fire the cannons. Devis quickly killed all the soldiers. One went into the hangar with a rocket launcher and Devis followed him. Kahar charged at the apprentice but she shot lightning at him. Kahar quickly deflected it with his lightsabers. He kicked her on the ground and then bashed her head on a console. He walked to the hangar. Spike contacted Varan, angrily. "My apprentice and her crew has been defeated!" Spike bellowed. "I want all cruisers to bombard the planet....ALL OF THEM!!!!" Before Varan could reply, Spike slammed the communications off. Varan and Spike's Fleets began opening fire on Tython. Kahar flew the Defender out and watched the bombardment. "NO!" Kahar shouted. He quickly began shooting at all the cruisers. His eyes began to faintly glow red. There was no hope. Tython was blazed by the time he destroyed a dozen cruisers. The glow around his eyes faded. Kahar felt like crying. His home was gone. Devis met with his granddaughter, who he had not known about, after the battle. Devis, Boomdodger, and Kahar then all met up on Devis' cruiser. Spike contacted Varan again. Both of them laughed in an evil tone. "So Plan B was good, actually, right?" Spike asked, demanding an answer. "I admit it was," Varan finally admitted. Spike and Varan realized their fleet was still being attacked, so they decided to retreat out of the sector, back to Coruscant. But the Republic was on their tail. Kahar had promised that they would retake Coruscant. Kahar and the Republic fleet jumped to hyperspace to Coruscant. ''IT IS PAYBACK TIME! Kahar thought as the space around the Defender turned into a tunnel of shooting stars. The Battle of Coruscant (40 ABY) Coming soon... Category:Clone Wars Category:Sith Category:Male Category:Darth Varan's Galactic Empire